the last light of the Candle
by rainbowDash19
Summary: eren sits in his cold, dark room by himself only comforted by the light of a single candle. He is worried if the love of his young life is still alive or not.


Corporal Levi had admitted his feelings for Eren a month and a half ago. He spoke so softly that Eren has to lean in so close that their lips almost touched.

"E-Eren, I know that I don't seem to be the nicest to you, but you are a titan and I do have to keep my promise." Levi said. He stuttered with every word he spoke.

"Yes, I know that corporal, I know deep down you just want the best for me, if you didn't I would have been experimented on." Eren said smiling. Levi blushed a deep red and looked away from Eren. Eren gently put a hand on Levi's cheek and moved it towards his face.

"Is that all you were going to tell me Levi?"

Levi sighed, "Eren Jeager, I…" before he said anything more, he grabbed Eren's face and kissed him. Eren could feel the passion in the kiss and returned it with the same intensity; he wrapped his fingers in Levi's dark black hair. After that day Levi and Eren spent every day together. They would ride out to a secluded part of the forest and use their maneuver gear to climb trees. Levi would lie on Eren's strong chest and gaze up at the sun. They wouldn't speak much, but they didn't need to. Eren would occasionally place a kiss on Levi's soft lips. They would spend all day there, except on the days that Levi would spend cleaning the castle because he found a little spec of dirt in a tiny corner of the castle. Seeing Levi in his cleaning out fit would always make Eren laugh. He looked so adorable in his little outfit trying to reach all the tall places. Eren would occasionally help, but most of the time he would just lean on a wall and snicker at his adorable boyfriend standing on his tippy toes. They would always sleep in the same bed at night. Eren always fell asleep first. Levi would always have to take off Eren's boots and unbutton his shirt.

"You sure are lazy for a titan Eren Jeager." Levi would always whisper, but in reality he didn't mind doing it.

But that was a month and a half ago, now Eren was left alone in that dark castle. Even though his friends where there, Eren felt as though he was alone in the castle, like no one really understood him or cared about him. Eren sat in his room with his knees pressed to his chest and his eyes glossy and red from crying. The only light in the room was from the one candle in the room. The wind blew through the open window and the candle went out. Eren sat in the dark room too sad and lonely to get under the covers.

"I hope you're okay, and that you come home alive and well corporal, I miss you love." Eren said as he began to bury his face between his knees.

"You'll catch a death of a cold if you don't have any blankets on you Eren Jeager."

Eren looked up to see a bright light at the doorway. A short figure stood at the door smiling. Eren shook his head and turned to the doorway. He wiped his eyes from all the tears of sadness and looked at the man in his doorway.

"L-Levi?"

The man turned and walked up to Eren. It was Levi in all his shining glory.

Eren felt a tear of happiness slide down his cheek. Levi took his cape and wiped it away.

"Did the big bad titan miss his master?" Levi said teasingly.

Eren did say anything; he just grabbed Levi's dirty, rough face and kissed him, hard. He tangled his fingers in the corporal's hair and let his hand roam around his back going over all the familiar ridges and muscles. Levi wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck and kissed him back. Then pushed him to the bed. Eren grabbed the corporal's cape and took it off hugging it as Levi removed his shirt and neck scarf.

"Eren you are going to wrinkle it. I tried my best to keep that clean while I was gone."

Eren let go of the cape and handed it to Levi. The short captain folded it and placed it on the floor, then slowly unbuttoned Eren's shirt. Eren quickly shimmied out of it and threw it on the floor. Levi stared into the eyes of the man he loved, he loved a titan and he could do nothing about it. Levi laid down next to the man he loved and put his head next to Eren's in the perfect space that fit his head perfectly. Eren put his arm around Levi and pulled him close.

"I missed you Eren, I felt so weak and helpless without you near me." Levi said snuggling his head into Eren's neck.

"I missed you too Levi, if you hadn't came back I don't know what I'd do." Eren said looking at his lover.

"I do," Levi, said, "you'd kill all the titans."

Eren smiled and kissed Levi on the forehead.

"I'm glad your home my little clean freak prince."

"I'm glad to be home titan."

~SO this is probably gonna be on of the only really "fluffy" things i write, but yeah i hope you guys like it.


End file.
